Fleeting Happiness
by CherrySkye25
Summary: 3 and 4’s views as the remaining stitchpunks leave the factory, to the phonograph and the events leading to 5’s death.


Title: Fleeting Happiness

3 and 4's views as the remaining stitchpunks leave the factory, to the phonograph and the events leading to 5's death.

I don't own anything

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

3 and 4 couldn't scream. Their eyes flashing franticly as they watched 5 run from the detached fabrication machine. 7 held onto them, preventing them from running to the fifth to help him escape from it. They held together, watching, they hoping he would be able to outrun it, but knew that wouldn't be the case.

This wasn't possible, everything was going so well, and now they had lost the faint glow of hope they had finally discovered still existed. They thought back into their minds, hoping that maybe they fell asleep and this was a nightmare, they thought back to when they had first escaped from where the factory had exploded.

_-_

Everything was finally ok.

When the factory was destroyed it seemed like the future was finally a little brighter.

The seven remaining stitchpunks walked away from the explosion, hardly looking back, or tried not to. 3 and 4 seemed to be the happiest.

4 looked at 3, her eyes flashing to get her brothers attention. He looked to her and his eyes flashed back, asking what was wrong.

She pointed to a large object sitting near a pile of old broken objects and he under stood.

They ran ahead to the old phonograph, smiling to each other, they had read about one of these in an old book in the scientist's room where they were born, though the scientist didn't have one of his own. They moved to it and together grabbed the large tone arm.

Standing on the record they began to walk, and the sound of music soon emitted from it.

They smiled to each other as they watched the others soon join in there joy, 7 jumped onto the now moving crank and climbed to the top, sitting there as she watched the others play. 5 hoisted up 6 onto his shoulders and the artist held on and laughed a bit as he tried not to fall, but at the same time tried to get higher.

9 eventually helped with the crank and the twins were allowed to get off the record and do some exploring.

Flashing to each other they ran to watch 5 and 6, eyes recording the types of sound that the phonograph made when 6 began to speak into it. They looked back and forth, exited that the others were happy.

Looking up they saw 7, she was smiling. 3 flashed his eyes at 4 and she smiled, nodded before moving to the crank of the phonograph.

3 got on and 4 watched him go up. His eyes flashed as he observed 7, and he noticed the change as he realized she knew something was off. When the crank came back down he grabbed 4 and pulled her onto the crank as it went back up, this time they both observed.

They were sure they were going to be able to do it again but this time as they came around she suddenly turned around and startled them. They both went flying off of the crank, falling into a pile next to 9; who was cranking the phonograph at the bottom.

They wanted to observe more, especially since 9 went up to see 7, curious as to what was going to happen between them, but something else caught their attention and soon they were off in another direction.

4 ran a little farther than 3, still looking to the factory, which was up in flames and dark smoke. She tilted her head and held her hands to her chest, holding them together, as her eyes recorded the smoke as it rose to the sky.

3 would soon join her, standing beside the other as he looked at her, tugging on the material covering her head. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her to come back to the others, which she nodded and followed, both slowing as they passed 1 who was sitting on a bottle and looking to the burning wreckage. They wanted to stop and take the other back but decided against it, 1; they felt, needed to be alone.

They smiled at 7 and 9 who were now together on top of the phonograph; knowing things must have been going well as 7 hadn't scared the other off like she had done for them. 6 was now sitting somewhere sketching out something like he always was, but this time he didn't seem troubled, so they smiled and moved away to let him continue, if they had stayed a bit longer they could have seen his expression change.

They both moved to the phonograph, thinking of anything they could do for fun now, 5 had went off, chasing a record that had slipped from its casing and was now rolling down hill. They smiled at him and 4 climbed up until she was on the edge of the music machine, helping 3 up she held his hands and together they began to run on it, they smiled and both enjoyed what they were doing now. 6 was now seated on the crank, away from his drawings as he watched the twins and their game.

They had turned around, both hands clasped together as 3 ran backwards and 4 forwards, both having fun as they watched the steps they took, they looked around after a few seconds, they were happy, and they knew nothing would change that, that was, until the sound of 5's screams broke their thoughts. They looked to where he was and saw the machine moving quickly towards the fifth and they both lost their balance, falling over and crashing off the machine. Moving as soon as they could get up to go move to him, although 7 stopped them from moving any farther.

_-_

5 was yelling louder now, and they were brought out of their thoughts to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. 5 was now in the metal claws of the fabrication machine, they were yelling in their minds, trying to think of any way they could save the other, their eyes tried to go over the inventory in their minds over ways that they read of, or things that they saw but soon they couldn't think anymore and they looked at each other, panicked, neither of them could think clearly anymore.

The fifth stitchpunk was lifted up to the menacing red eye of the machine. 9 was already trying to go after him but 1 was holding him back, they both hoped that 9 would somehow break free and would save the other but soon it was too late.

They stared as the red light faded and a bright green flash broke out, 5 was trying to break free but the hold over him was too strong. 3 and 4 tried to go over their thoughts but it was too late as the green mass covered 5 and they watched on in horror as he began to spasm, and as soon as it started, it was over.

5's body fell lifeless to the ground, his left eye socket burning a bit as sparks came from under the patch, 7 tried to hide their views but it was too late, they looked in horror, still as could be, even though they were moved from seeing the others dead body, they could never forget. They catalogued everything.

This was no exception.


End file.
